In the commercial building maintenance and cleaning industry, relatively large waste receptacles are used by maintenance and janitorial personnel in handling the large amounts of waste and trash generated in commercial buildings. Typically, such receptacles are wheel-mounted so as to be movable from space-to-space or floor-to-floor throughout a commercial building, or other building structure to be maintained. Often such wheeled waste receptacles are merely large circular or rectangular containers having a volume in the range of 50-60 gallons which are provided with a replaceable paper or plastic trash bag or liner. Typically, when the bag or liner is filled, it must be lifted vertically from the receptacle which sometimes result in back strain or injury to the maintenance worker.
This problem has been addressed to some extent by prior art waste receptacles in which the bag can be removed from the receptacle without lifting the bag. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,080, a trash receptacle is disclosed with a movable interior floor in which, in response to actuation of a foot pedal, the floor inclines to facilitate removing the filled trash bag. However, this arrangement still requires the bag to be manually pulled from the receptacle interior notwithstanding that this task is made easier by inclining the floor. Further, the movement of the floor occurs after the bag is filled, and if the bag is heavy, it may be somewhat difficult to shift the floor to the inclined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,744 is somewhat similar to the aforesaid '080 patent in that it discloses a trash receptacle with a fixed inclined bottom ramp. The ramp inclination is in a direction to cause the filled bag to slide out the front of the receptacle when a pair of front doors are opened. U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,566 discloses a kitchen-installed refuse compactor having a flat-bottomed drawer which receives a bag for containing refuse. The drawer arrangement includes a sidewall which swings relative to the opened drawer to permit lateral withdrawal of the refuse filled-bag. This is to alleviate the problem created by the compactor in wedging the compacted material in the limited space of the drawer or by the bag sticking to the walls of the compactor drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,360,569 discloses a fence-mounted tiltable garbage receptacle. A rod is connected to a plate at the bottom of the receptacle and is used to remove the contents of the tilted receptacle.
It would be desirable to provide a waste receptacle which is used with trash bags and from which a heavy, trash-filled bag may be removed easily and quickly without manual lifting of the bag, and which may be placed at a desired trash pickup location without such lifting.